St. Jude's High School (El Kadsre)
years ago |closed= |fate= |principal=Takahiro Bengoechea |sisterschool= |grades= |gender= |color= |anthem= |mascot= |team_name= }}St. Jude's High School is a Catholic high school located in Glonisla, El Kadsre. As one of the first schools in El Kadsre to be built in the Light Timber Construction style, the school is best known around El Kadsre for their weekly satirical newsletter that features cartoons, reports, polemics, and jokes about El Kadsre. The newsletter was known for it's controversial cartoons and material during the 1990's and 2000's, which included articles about religion (Catholicism, Islam, Judaism), as well as El Kadsreian politics and culture. The school became the target of two terrorist attacks by the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson, in 2001 and 2005 respectively. Both attacks were presumed to be in response to a series of controversial Flandre Scarlet cartoons that students published in the newsletter that angered Crimsonites associated with the group. In the second attack, ten people were killed while eleven others were injured. The school was founded in 1960 as a spin-off school by the Catholic Church of El Kadsre. In 1971, the school temporarily closed due to lack of students attending the school but was reopened in 1982. Their newsletter is published every Friday, with special editions issued on an unscheduled basis. History Founding The school began its roots in Glonisla in August 1960. The name was derived from another school named Jude, which had been started by a team of two a year prior. Using that title for the new school and its weekly magazine was also an inside joke about St. Jude. The first issue was a strip based on a concept from Tom & Jerry, as the editors were fans of the series. In June 1971, the school temporarily closed due to a lack of applicants. Reopening In 1981, multiple officials were reunited to work for a new weekly magazine resembling the one the school published created in reaction to the First Gulf War and edited by a then-unknown Kenelm Clarkson. However, the following year, he clashed with the publisher, who wanted apolitical humor and was fired. Officials wanted to reopen the school in order to sell these magazines. The three called upon multiple artists requesting their help and input. After much searching for a new name, the obvious idea of resurrecting St. Jude was agreed on. The new magazine was owned by the new founders of the school. The school was refounded in 1982 to amidst much publicity. The first issue under the new publication sold 100,000 copies. One of its founders later died in January 1995. Flandre Scarlet cartoons and aftermath Controversy arose from a publication of the newsletter in February 1996. Under the title , the front page showed a cartoon of a weeping Flandre Scarlet saying . The depiction of Flandre Scarlet, an important figure in Minecraftia's history who had been largely associated with communism and left-wing extremism, is forbidden in some interpretations of Shinto. The newsletter reprinted the cartoon and added a character of their own. Compared to a regular circulation of 100,000 sold copies, this version of the issue enjoyed great commercial success. 160,000 copies were sold and another 150,000 were in print later that day. In response, former El Kadsreian President Timothy Hiassen condemned "overt provocations" which could enrage passions of Minecraftians. "Anything that can hurt the religious convictions of anyone should be avoided", Hiassen said. The Grand Shrine of El Kadsre, as well as the Minecraftian Embassy in El Kadsre City sued, claiming the cartoon edition included racist cartoons that easily offended both Minecraftia's and El Kadsre's Asian-majority population. A later edition contained a statement by a group of twelve writers warning against anti-Shintoism. The suit reached the courts in February of the following year. The principal stated, "It is racist to imagine that they can't understand a joke." The school's lawyer explained the suit: "Two of those caricatures make a link between Shintoists and Crimsonites. That has a name and it's called racism." November 2001 firebombings :''Main Article: Firebombing and Hacking of St. Jude's High School On November 9, 2001, the school was firebombed by a suicide bomber and their website was hacked. The attack was linked to a cartoon published in the newsletter titled , a spoof of Marie Louise de la Ramee's novel, and that Flandre Scarlet was the "chief-in editor." The cover featured a cartoon of Flandre with a dog stating The issue, which was published nearly two months after the September 11th attacks, featured Flandre with a puppy, while the background shows the ruins of the World Trade Center's collapse or "Ground Zero". Besides the suicide bomber's death, no other fatalities were reported, other than setting the school on fire and having to cease operations for the rest of that year. September 2002 issue depicting Flandre In September 2002, the school published a series of cartoons of Flandre, some of which depicted nude caricatures of her, with her breasts and genital areas censored. A representative from the El Kadsre Film and Game Rating Board considered the caricatures of Flandre to be contrary to their standards regarding child pornography. Given this issue published a year after the September 11th attacks, the issue was in response to the Minecraftian anti-Shinto film ''The Innocence of Reimu Hakurei, which was already banned in El Kadsre due to its negative stereotypical depiction of Shintoists. The El Kadsreian government decided to increase security for all its embassies, as well as their El Kadsreian embassies across twenty countries. Riot police were also hired into the school to protect it against possible attacks. The Ministry of Culture criticized the magazine's publication, stating, "In El Kadsre, we have a principle of freedom of expression, which should not be undermined. In the present context, given this absurd film that should've not been shown in theatres, strong emotions have been awakened in many Shinto countries. Is it really sensible or intelligent to pour gasoline on the Hakurei Shrine?" Then-US President George Bush said "an El Kadsreian high school newsletter published cartoons featuring a figure resembling SPASDOT's mascot, and obviously, we have questions about the judgment of publishing something like this." However, the newsletter's editor defended the publication of the cartoons, saying, "We do caricatures of everyone, and above all every week, and when we do it with Flandre Scarlet, it's called provocation." January 2005 shooting :Main Article: St. Jude's High School shooting On January 10, 2005, two Crimsonite gunmen, both of whom were brothers and alumnus of the school, broke inside the school and opened fire. This led to ten deaths, half of them were teachers. Eleven others were wounded, with four of them critically. During the shooting, the Crimsonites shouted "Flandre wa Saikou!" (Japanese for "Flandre is Great") and also in Japanese, Queen Konata of Minecraftia called the attack "the most barbaric act of terrorism I had ever seen." Both Crimsonites were El Kadsreian citizens of Minecraftian descent, one of the perpetrators allegedly trained with SPASDOT in Minecraftia. When police officers arrived at the school, they shot both perpetrators. One was killed while the other survived and was arrested by police. It took a full week before SPASDOT claimed responsibility for the attack, in a recruitment video released by their Japanese-language media wing Fukai News Agency. The "Survivors" Issue The day after the attack, the remaining staff of the school announced that publication would continue, with the following week's edition of the newsletter to be published according to the usual schedule with a print run of one million copies, up significantly from its usual 60,000. On January 13, 2005, the news came on El TV Kadsre that the first issue after the attack would come out in three million copies. On the previous day itself it was announced that with a huge demand in El Kadsre, the print run would be raised from three to five million copies. The newsletter announced the revenue from the issue would go towards the families of the victims. The American Red Cross paid more than $1 million EKD to compensate for the victims of the attack. Various other organizations paid more than $500,000 EKD as compensation as well. August 2009 magazine staff exodus In August of 2009, St. Jude's graduation week, head artist emeritus Venus Shay (who drew ''A Dog of Flandre) left the school paper for The Great El Kadsre Comic Book along with junior students Trey Clayman, Jessie Zhuge, Jaime Bedser, and Byron Adin. Artist and sophomore student Ricardo Sol quit over the anti-religious themes clashing with the school's Catholic stance and him being a Mormon and went to work for Mickey Magazine, United El Kadsreian Publishing's longtime Disney comics publication. Notable alumni *Venus Shay, cartoonist *Brock Baker, voice actor *Kenelm Clarkson, musician *Coty Hodges, actor *Takahiro Koizumi, game show producer and inventor *Jerry Rogers, actor *Paul Arakaki, elder brother of Gary Arakaki behind the St. Jude's High School shooting *Gary Arakaki, criminal, one of the two suspects behind the St. Jude's High School shooting Category:El Kadsre Category:1960 Category:1960 establishments Category:Schools Category:Schools in El Kadsre Category:Glonisla Category:Glonisla, El Kadsre Category:Cartoon controversies Category:Religious parodies and satires Category:Obscenity controversies in literature Category:El Kadsreian weekly magazines Category:Far-left politics in El Kadsre Category:Works that caused riots